I can't see you cry
by iamthatgood
Summary: Cuddy salva a criança mas a mãe desiste de entrega - la para a adoção, o que acontece quando House a encontra no terraço do hospital? - Please Review :D


**Título:** I Can't See You Cry

**Autora:** Ana Paula

**Rated: **Livre :)

**Advertências:** Nenhuma

**N/A: Os personagens são do tio Shore, por mais que eu mande cartas pro papai Noel ele não me manda :'(**

Cuddy estava no terraço, sentada perto da porta, não teve forças para ir a diante. Ela sabia que a decisão da mãe foi correta, ela teria feito o mesmo, depois de tudo que passou não era de se admirar que a mãe fosse realmente ficar com a filha, mas la no fundo Cuddy tinha a esperança de que podia ficar com a criança, mais uma vez seu desejo não foi realizado, mais uma vez uma sensação de fracasso invadiu seu corpo, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar, escorregou na parede até o chão, dobrou os joelhos para junto do peito e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, soluçava, não entendia porque tudo na vida dela era incompleto. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a porta se abrindo, era ele, o único que da maneira dele tinha a apoiado, o único que sabia como ela se sentia. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas vê - la naquele estado doía nele, não que ele demonstrasse, talvez nunca o faria, mas sentia. O desejo de House naquele momento era abraça - la e conforta - la, mas não podia, não conseguia. Sentou - se ao lado dela e esperou que ela começasse a falar. Mas ela não disse nada, então ele começou. **"**Você fez um bom trabalho salvando a criança**"** ele batia com a bengala levemente no chão, enquanto o topo da mesma encostava em seu queixo. **"**Obrigada.**"** ela até tentou sorrir mas não conseguiu. De repente todas a sua vida passou em sua cabeça e ela só conseguia chorar novamente, mesmo querendo não conseguia parar. **"**Talvez não sejá a hora.**" **ele falou calmamente tentando conforta - la de sua maneira. Ela respirou fundo **"**E quando vai ser?**" - ****"**eu não sei.**"** ele queria saber e contar para ela, sim, ele queria mas também não podia, essa talvez fosse uma das razões dele não acreditar em Deus, como uma pessoa boa como Lisa Cuddy não consegue ter o que quer sem precisar sofrer? Um dos casos não resolvidos, infelizmente. **"**Yeah, ninguém sabe.**" **Ele agora estava mais contente, afinal, ela tinha parado de chorar, ele odiava vê - la chorando, apesar de não dizer nada. Sem suportar mais todo aquele peso no ar ele pergunta como se nada tivesse acontecido **"**Quer um café?**" **ela pela primeira vez desde que subira ali sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, porém um sorriso, se pudesse ele pulava, _ele_ tinha feito ela rir, _ele_ tinha tirado um pouco de sua tristeza por alguns segundos, pena que ela não pode ver o sorriso interno dele. **"**Sim, obrigada**"** ela achava realmente interessante o fato dele estar apenas ali, para ouvi - la mesmo quando ela não diz nada, e mudar completamente de assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido para tentar acabar com aquela sensação estranha, sim Greg House tinha um ótimo coração, pena que, aparentemente, só ela pensasse assim.

Depois de alguns segundos House apareceu com o seu café e com o de Cuddy na mão, entregou um copo a ela. **"**Quer descer? Ta ficando frio aqui.**"** Ele só foi se dar conta no que falou depois que o som de suas palavras entraram em seus ouvidos. **"**Não, e eu não estou com frio mesmo.**" **Ela falou e sorriu, estava realmente agradecida por ele estar ali com ela. Uns cinco minutos se passaram e nada fora dito, de repente um barulho ecoa no ouvido dos dois, o pager de House estava bipando, ele tinha que ir, sua equipe precisava dele, ele apenas olhou e ficou parado, em sua cabeça Cuddy precisava mais dele do que qualquer outra pessoa. **"**Pode ir House, eu estou bem**"** ela sorriu, ele jurava que qualquer dia morreria com aquele sorriso. **"**Ta bom então.**" **ele estava andando para porta quando ouviu Cuddy chama - lo "House?!" ele se virou, ele pensou que estivesse sonhando, Cuddy estava muito próxima a ele, sentiu suas delicadas mãos em seu pescoço, instantaneamente fechou seus olhos e se inclinou um pouco, fazendo a distância entre os dois acabar. House que agora já conseguia tentar pensar introduziu sua língua na boca de Cuddy quando a mesma se abriu, pôs suas mãos nos quadris dela e subiu pelas costas, as dela passavam por seus cabelos, ele estreitou os braços fazendo - a ficar mais próxima a ele. Por pura necessidade humana de respirar eles se afastaram. As mãos de Cuddy estavam descançadas no peito de House quando ela olhou para cima e disse **"**Obrigada**"** e deu a ele um pequeno sorriso. Ele se afastou um pouco indo em direção a porta quando virou e com um sorriso maior ainda disse **"**De nada, se você me agradecer sempre assim, farei você me dever alguma coisa**"** ela sorriu com o comentário dele, aquele era o _seu_ House. E assim ela continuou la processando tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, enquanto ele ia salvar mais uma vida. É talvez ela pudesse tentar de novo, quem sabe? Agora ela se sentia leve, tendo a certeza de que se estivesse com House nunca estaria sozinha.

**N/A²: **Primeira fic :O espero que tenham gostado, please review! :D


End file.
